I Love You
by sehon-ey
Summary: "Byun, aku mencintaimu." kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius. "Bohong." kata Baekhyun. "Memang." [twoshoot!] [Chanbaek!]
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

 **Pair :** Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Summary :** [Twoshoot! 1/2]

"Byun, aku mencintaimu." kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius.

"Bohong." kata Baekhyun.

"Memang."

.

.

.

NOW

.

.

.

Hari ini hari biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa atau pun menarik di pagi hari ini. Yang ada hanya Luhan yang tersedak kimbabnya, dan Xiumin harus menepuk punggung Luhan keras-keras hingga kimbabnya itu bisa jatuh ke kerongkongannya.

Pelajaran hari ini juga masih seperti biasa. Sejarah, tidak menyenangkan. Kuno, dan bikin mengantuk.

Oh! Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh sekaligus menarik! Park Chanyeol berbicara kepadanya di akhir pelajaran.

"Temui aku di ruang olaraga basket setelah makan siang." bisik Chanyeol halus di telinga Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun bingung. Ia ragu-ragu untuk datang, tapi juga penasaran.

Ia, Xiumin, dan Luhan sedang beranjak turun dari Ruang Kelas menuju Kantin untuk makan siang. Kedua sahabatnya itu sedang bermandi keringat, peluh menuruni dahi mereka. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa mereka habis latihan sepak bola - baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan permainan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana latihannya tadi?" tanya Baekhyun basa basi.

Xiumin menoleh, "Lumayan! Semakin bertambah bagus. Kami berlatih terus sejak minggu kemarin. Jam 6 pagi satu tim sudah bangun. Sudah dipastikan kita akan memenangkan perlombaan antar sekolah nanti." kata Xiumin panjang lebar.

Luhan, hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Ia sedang sangat mengantuk gara-gara tadi pagi dibangunkan xiumin jam 5! Mungkin gara-gara itu ia jadi tersedak kimbabnya sangking mengantuknya

"Dan ingat apa yang terjadi saat SMA kita melawan SMA Daegu?" seru Xiumin bersemangat.

"Oh jangan lagi," Baekhyun dan luhan mengerang bosan.

"Kita menang dengan nilai selisih poin yang jauh! _Bla - bla - bla_ " Xiumin menyeringai bangga. "Iyakan, _guys_?" tanya Xiumin masih meyeringai bangga.

Baekhyun Luhan mengangguk, mereka sudah hafal kalimat yang diucapkan Xiumin, ini sudah ke berapa puluh kali Xiumin menceritakan tentang pertandingan bola mereka dengan SMA Daegu. Mereka memang menang, tapi Baekhyun rasa cukup sekali saja memceritakannya.

Kantin saat ini sudah lumayan penuh. Makanan-makanan sudah banyak disediakan. Xiumin yang penciumannya berubah tajam saat berurusan dengan makanan, mengendus-endus. Apalagi ada aroma Bakpao! Lengkap sudah.

Kyungsoo - teman mereka yang beda kelas - sudah menyantap 3 potong ayam goreng. Belakangan ini nafsu makannya bertambah, mungkin gara-gara masuk ekskul memasak - _maaf, tidak ada hubungannya ya?_

"Hayyh bahekhch' hyuhhn," sapa kyungsoo dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat Kyungsoo. "Telan dulu saja, Soo,"

Setelah menelan sisa makanannya, Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun. "Kau tahu Baek! Aku sangat sangat dan sangat kelaparan. Pelajaran Kimia sungguh membuat perut dan kepala mengamuk."

"Memang. Untung aku tidak ada kimia hari ini."

Acara makan siang tidak berlangsung lama. Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo kembali menyantap makanan mereka seperti tidak makan 2 tahun. Faktor sepakbola dan kimia memang cukup menguras tenaga.

Semua sudah siap memakan habis makanan mereka.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong. Aku harus ke perpustaakaan dulu," dusta Baekhyun Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol. Jadi berbohong sedikit tak apa kan?

"Oke, kita temani." sahut Luhan segera.

Baekhyun membelalak. "Tidak usah!" serunya. "Mmm - maksudku kalian pasti bosan. Lagipula aku akan sangat lama disana."

"Oh, yasudah." kata Luhan sambil menguap. "Aku juga kekenyangan."

"Bye, Baek..." seru Xiumin sambil melambai kan tangannya

"Bye," Baekhyun melambai kearah mereka. Ia berjalan mundur untuk memastikan mereka sudah menghilang. Kemudian ia cepat cepat berlari ke ruangan basket.

Baekhyun mengintip dari salah satu celah di pintu. Tidak kelihatan apa-apa. Ia menghela nafas, benar apa yang ia pikirkan. Pasti Chanayeol cuma mengerjainya lagi.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri diluar?"

Baekhyun terlonjak.

Hati-hati ia membuka pintu. Sosok pria berambut merah menyambutnya. Chanyeol sedang duduk disalah satu meja sambil menyilangkan kaki.

"A-apa yang kau mau?"

Chanyeol melompat turun dari meja itu. Ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan gayanya yang arogan.

"Kau harus bersumpah tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun."

Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol dengan penasaran. Dan tak terduga kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Sumpah." Ia bahkan tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Aku butuh bantuanmu." katanya. "Tentang cinta."

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol barusan. Cinta? Kenapa harus aku?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan. "Karena kau kelihatannya bisa dipercaya." Sebelum Baekhyun berkata apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol nyerocos. "Maksudku coba lihat. Aku tidak mungkin bercerita seperti itu dengan Kai dan Sehun. Yang ada aku di ketawahi seminggu penuh. Pilihannya cuma kau."

Baekhyun masih tercengang. Tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Lalu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi begini. Aku akan berkata ke seorang kalau aku mencintainya malam ini. Tapi aku- tapi,"

"Kau tidak punya keberanian untuk bilang ke dia?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Bukan! Tepatnya, eh.. tepatnya aku tidak siap," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi aku sudah bertekad ini akan kukatakan,"

"Well, kau katakan saja padanya." Aku masih belum percaya aku disini bersama Park Chanyeol - seorang yang selalu mengerjai ku - kemudian kami membicarakan tentang cinta. pikir Baekhyun... Ia bahkan tidak percaya ia bisa begitu santainya ngobrol dengan dia.

"Ini tidak semudah itu tahu?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol meledak. "Kau kira bagaimana? Ini masalah hidup dan mati."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau harus tenang dulu, dan bilang kepadanya sejujurnya. Tenang saja,"

"Tapi tetap- bagaimana kalau latihan saja?"

"Hah?"

"Latihan. Kau dengar aku, Byun." desis Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Ehh... ya sudah," ujarnya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Oke." Chanyeol menutup matanya. Ia membuka mata dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Chanyeol. Tapi ia melihat tatapan tajamnya. "Emh, menurutku kau santai saja. Kau terlalu kaku tahu?"

Chanyeol mendesah tidak nyaman. Ia mengulang lagi, kali ini lebih santai. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Oke. Itu lebih mending."

"Sekarang, kau harus merespon." perintah Chanyeol seenaknya.

"Apa? Tidak mau! Itu kan sudah cukup! Kau sudah cukup bagus kok," protes Baekhyum malas.

"Harus. Kau. Harus. Merespon." Chanyeol melayangkan pandangan _kau-harus-melakukannya-atau-kau-mati._

Baekhyun baru akan memprotes lagi ketika ia akhirnya berkata. "Baiklah. Sekali saja!"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga."

"Byun Baekhyun! Jangan kaku begitu! Aku ingin respon bagus, yang menyenangkan."

"Seperti apa? Kau ingin aku memelukmu begitu?" Baekhyun membuat suara muntah dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. "Sebetulnya itu respon yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak mau disentuh oleh mu, sih."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam. "Aku juga tidak mau disentuh olehmu!"

"Oke, kita ulang sekali lagi."

Baekhyun mendengus. Lama-lama ia jadi bosan, dan tidak ada gunanya ribut lagi dengan Chanyeol. Mendingan ia menghemat suaranya untuk mehafalkan rumus kimia daripada adu mulut dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia membuka mata, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. Tatapan Chanyeol saat itu adalah tatapan cinta, menyayangi. Tatapan aneh, yang membuat Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Chanyeol pasti sangat menyayangi seseorang itu, ia bisa mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol serius. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Bohong."

"Memang," Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "Kau kira beneran? Lagipula aku bilang respon bagus kan?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Pipinya memanas. _Bodoh! Dasar bodoh kau Baekhyun. Jawaban yang sangat fantastis Baekhyun. Fantastik. Sungguh menabjubkan. Ha-ha._

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh, "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar mencintaiku lagi."

"Jelas tidak!" sergah Baekhyun agak terlalu cepat.

Chanyeol menyelidiki wajah Baekhyun. Ia geli sendiri melihat wajahnya sekarang: Pipinya memerah seperti tomat, bibirnya ia gigit, wajahnya kelihatan gugup dan malu, tangannya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman disampingnya. Chanyeol pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Ia merasa pipinya memerah lagi. Ketika ia melihat Chanyeol memunggunginya, ia bergegas menepuk-nepuk pipinya. _Jangan memerah, jangan memerah. harapnya._

Ia berusaha mengontrol pipinya agar tidak memanas dan memerah. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri agar tidak merah lagi.

"Kau ngapain sih?"

Secepat kilat Baekhyu berhenti menampar-nampar pipinya. "Ti- tidak."

Chanyeol terlihat geli melihat wajahnya yang memerah tidak nyaman. "Oke, ulang sekali lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol tersendat. "Baekhyun."

"A-aku juga," Baekhyun berdeham kecil. "Chanyeol,"

"Oke." Chanyeol bergegas turun dari meja yang ia duduki dan melangkah ke pintu. "Kau tahu?"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha tidak terlalu peduli.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu dia."

Baekhyu melotot tidak percaya. "Apa? Lalu daritadi kita sia-sia berbi-"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

Lalu Chanyeol berbalik keluar. Baekhyun masih memandang pintu didepannya.

"Dan dia menjawab ' _aku juga, chanyeo_ l'"

"Dan aku tinggal memintanya menjadi kekasih ku, besok mungkin, atau lusa ya?"

Kalau begitu - dari tadi? Yang terakhir itu - ? Sejak tadi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa - CHANYEOL MENCINTAINYA BEGITU?

"CHANYEOL APA MAKSUDMU?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC [1/2]**

.

.

FF ini udah lama sih aku post di wattpad, baru berani post di ffn hehehe~

Tinggal satu chap lagi~ kalau banyak yg review bakal ku post secepatnya~

 ** _Jangan Lupa Review ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Seriously, I Love You

**I Love You**

 **Pair :** Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Summary :** [Twoshoot! 2/2]

"Byun, aku mencintaimu." kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius.

"Bohong." kata Baekhyun.

"Memang."

.

.

.

.

 ** _Seriously, I Love You_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari ini tidak biasa. Semenjak pernyataan tidak jelas Chanyeol, dirinya— Baekhyun menjadi tidak karu-karuan.

Entah ini takdir atau tidak, setiap ia melangkah selalu saja bertemu Chanyeol. Kalau dulu mungkin biasa saja, mungkin mereka akan mengadu mulut seperti biasa.

Tapi semenjak kejadian pernyataan tidak langsung itu Baekhyun selalu merona mengingatnya, padahal Baekhyun sudah memastikan dirinya tidak menyukai Chanyeol – _tapi hati tidak bisa berbohong, bahwa ia memang menyukai Chanyeol._

 _dikit kok_ _—_

 _—dikit nya semana? kalau segunung sama saja, bodoh!_

 _Aku tubuh mu, masa kau katai bodoh!_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuyarkan perbebatan tidak logis ini.

Lagi pula, bisa saja kan Chanyeol kemarin ingin mengerjainya seperti biasa? Tentu saja ia sedang dikerjai! Chanyeol kan memang suka mengerjainya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menuju ke lapangan sepak bola, untuk melihat sahabat mereka— Luhan dan Minseok yang sedang melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan klub sepak bola dari sekolah lain.

Mereka duduk di bangku penonton, tepat dihadapan tim sepak bola sekolah mereka, jadi ia dapat melihat secara langsung kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sahabat ku~" sapa Luhan dari tempat ia berkumpul dengan timnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, selain alay, Luhan itu juga lebay. Baekhyun heran, kok Sehun betah dengan anak alay itu?

Lalu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya, menyambut sapaan sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo yang ketularan alaynya Luhan berteriak nyaring. "Semangat ya sahabatku~" lalu mengangkat tinggi poster bertulis

 ** _'Go Luhan! Tanpa mu aku butiran debu! Luhan manly banget!'_**

Bukan, Kyungsoo yang membuat poster itu. Tapi, Luhan sendiri yang membuatnya dan membagikan sendiri. Narsis memang, terus tidak sesuai fakta.

Asal tau saja— Kyungsoo itu dibayar dengan di traktir 3 hari, makanya ia mau mengangkat poster itu.

Luhan lalu menepuk dadanya bangga, karna Kyungsoo terlihat bersemangat mengangkat poster itu. Apalagi ada foto Luhan memakai bendo kucing, duh jadi imut banget tuh posternya - _tulisannya sih Luhan manly_ \- tapi fotonya begitu, siapa yang mau percaya?

Lalu Minseok disebelahnya berdiri disamping Luhan, dan ikut-ikutan melambai kepada sahabat nya itu. "Aku tidak di semangati?

"Semangat Baozi!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat poster Luhan, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihatnya— dia masih waras, jadi tidak ikut-ikutan mengangkat poster itu.

"Baekhyun mana semangat untuk kami?" teriak Minseok lagi.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, lalu kembali tersenyum manis. "Semangat!"

"Mana kata-kata cintanya? Kurang!" teriak Luhan menambahi perkataan Minseok.

"Dasar! Ya, ya. Aku mencintai mu!" teriak Baekhyun kepada Minseok lalu membentuk _love sign_ kepada Minseok.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja suara bass dari arah kanan menyambut. "Aku juga mencintai mu." bukan Minseok, tapi— itu suara Chanyeol.

 _Sial_

 _Sial_

 _Sial_

Semua penonton melihat mereka, apalagi sekarang Chanyeol terlihat ganteng— emang ganteng tiap hari sih, tapi kali ini dia ganteng banget— pekik Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Apa?!" sahut Baekhyun sengit.

Chanyeol menuju kearah Baekhyun. "Tidak, boleh gitu sama calon pacar."

 _Jangan merona_

 _Jangan merona_

 _Dia hanye bercanda_

 _Dia bercanda_

Kyungsoo melongo di tempat. _Calon pacar? Bagaimana mungkin?_

Chanyeol yang membaca raut wajah Kyungsoo yang kelihatan bingung langsung berkata, "Jangan heran begitu, Kyungsoo. Memangnya aku tidak cocok dengan Baekhyun?"

 _"Cocok dong!"_

 _"Cocok banget!"_

Bukan— Kyungsoo yang berkata seperti itu, melainkan anak-anak yang niatnya menonton pertandingan bola— yang sekarang menjadi acara katakan cinta pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan percaya perkataan Chanyeol! Calon pacar? _Heol_ , dia kan suka mengganggu ku. Masa kau lupa?" potong Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memasang tatapan serius. "Jadi menurutmu aku main-main begitu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Jadi aku harus apa, biar kau tidak menganggap pernyataan cinta ku itu main-main?" tanya Chanyeol kali ini dengan lebih serius.

" _Hah_?"

"Aku bertanya, Byun."

"Mana aku tahu baga— kau kan memang suka mengerjaiku, bagaimana bisa aku percaya? Jika yang kau maksud kejadian kemarin itu sebagai penyataan yang serius, kau konyol." kata Baekhyun kesal, karna jengah melihat Chanyeol, bagaimana ia bisa menganggap bahwa Chanyeol serius? Pernyataan kemarin itu terdengar konyol jika harus dianggap serius!

Dan, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa mempercayainya? Chanyeol itu selalu mengerjainya memaki, mengatai, mengganggu. Jadi, tak salahkan Baekhyun menganggap itu adalah lelucon semata?

"Baiklah, akan ku buktikan. Bahwa aku serius."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia membuka mata,membuat Baekhyun terkesiap - ini bahkan lebih memancarkan tatapan memuja, menyiratkan kecintaan yang mendalam - _ini nyata?_

Tatapan kali ini lebih membuat Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Chanyeol benar-benar menyayangi nya? Mencintai nya?

"Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol serius. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Bohong."

"Tidak," potong Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Kau. Tidak. Sedang. Mempermainkan. Aku. Kan?" tanya Baekhyun, lalu kembali berkata. "Karena aku takut itu hanya sebuah lelucon bagimu. Jika kau ingin mengerjaiku, buakn seperti ini caranya."

Keheningan mendadak menembus di antara mereka. Bibir Chanyeol terkunci—diam, berkebalikan dengan debar jantungnya yang seperti mengamuk dalam dirinya.

Sementara, Baekhyun tertunduk, jemari lelaki itu berpaut hingga memutih karena ia terlalu gugup menanti kalimat balasan Chanyeol.

"Baek." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, memaksa lelaki itu mendongak menatapnya. "Semua yang kulakukan selama ini memang tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi, cara aku menyampaikan perasaan ku memang berbeda, aku mengganggu mu agar kau menatap ku, aku mengejek mu agar kau mau berbicara dengan ku. Semua yang aku lakukan semata karna ingin kau memperhatikanku. Kau ingat ketika kau bilang _'aku lelah Chanyeol, jangan ganggu aku'_ ?" Chanyeol memberi jeda kepada, Dan Baekhyun mengangguk— memang ia pernah berkata seperti itu, dan entah kenapa setelah itu Chanyeol bersikap aneh lebih tepatnya murung. Lalu setelah ia tidak pernah berbicara lagi kepada Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berbicara duluan kepadanya dan meminta bantuan latihan menyatakan ' ** _cinta_** ' yang kemudian menjadi pernyataan cinta main-main bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil nafas pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Kau boleh tanya kepada Jongin dan Sehun betapa stress nya aku membayangkankan kau benar-benar lelah dengan ku, makanya aku meminta hal konyol itu dan malah terdengar lelucon bagimu." Chanyeol kembali memberi jeda.

"Jika kemarin kau menganggap itu lelucon, maka sekarang aku akan mengatakannya lantang-lantang sekarang." Ia tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

 _"Y-You do?"_

 _"I certainly do."_

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintainya sekali lagi Chanyeol!" sorak Luhan dari ujung sana dibantu sorakan mendukung dari tim sepak bolanya— mereka sekarang memang jadi tontonan anak sekolah— tak masalah bagi Chanyeol, asal Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Tegas Chanyeol. "Sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Kau ingin pembuktian?"

Belum sempat menjawab karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyatukan bibir mereka. Bibir Baekhyun terasa lembut di atas bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyapukan lagi bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa ataupun bersuara, malah tersenyum disela ciuman mereka.

"Chanyeol sekarang di tempat umum! Tahan nafsu mu, monyet sialan!" teriak Jongin yang menyeruakkan ke iri-an. Namun teriakan nya kurang terdengar karna segerombolan shipper mengalahkan satu suaranya.

" _Lanjut terus!~_ " teriak pendukung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Napas Baekhyun terengah. Pipinya merona manis habis. "Tadi itu— kau gila ya? Ini tempat umum!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Dan kau?"

"Tentu saja, kau ingin pembuktian?" canda Baekhyun mengulang perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mencium pangkal hidung Baekhyun gemas. " _Seriously, I Love You_."

 _"Seriously, I Love You Too, Giant_."

* * *

"Memang monyet sialan! Bisa-bisa nya dia berciuman di lapangan. Lama lagi." gerutu Jongin melihat kemesraan temannya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar gerutuan seseorang, menoleh ke belakang. "Pantas saja aku merasakan hawa hitam. Ternyata ada kau." kata Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menunjuk tangannya ke arah dirinya seolah bertanya _'kau-ngomong-dengan-aku?'_

"Iya, kau. Siapa lagi yang disini punya hawa hitam?"

"Aku rasa kau itu menyukai ku. Makanya suka mengejek ku."

Kyungsoo seketika tertawa kaku. "Menyukai mu? Mimpi! Aku mengejek mu karna memang kau pantas di hina hehehehehe—"

"Terserah kau ajalah, Soo. Yang penting aku cinta." potong Jongin.

"—heheheh—HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END [2/2]**

.

.

 **WOW! 33 FAV DAN FOLLOW. 30 REVIEW YEAY~**

 **Sehurnyeol** : Siip~

 **Guest** : Wah pembaca di wattpad~ hallo~ makasih loh

 **Yongbekyu** : begini jadinya. Maap keun kalau engga sesuai ekspetasi hehehe~

 **Baekhyeol :** Udah, tapi ya cuman seadanya wkwkwk. Siip~

 **FlashMrB** : sudah ya~

 **BXoel46** : Semoga, chap ini masih bikin kamu blushing ya wkwkwk

 **byunkkaebb** : Sudahh dilanjutt~

 **Hyera832 :** syukur kalau kamu suka hehe, aku juga suka! agak galak, tapi sweet gitu!~ Thank you /meluk/

 **Park Beichan** : bener, wkwkwk! udah fast up kan ya, wkwkwk~

 **parkbyunCBKHKHnHS** : sipp~

 **AudryByun** : Huheheheh, sudah di fast up loh~

 **divaans :** maklum, Chanyeol punya segudang cara modusin Baekhyun. Thankyou~

 **Zahra427** : Sudahh, sayang~

 **HeeKyuMin91** : aaaaaa~ /meluk juga/ seneng banget kayaknya wkwkwkwk. Ceye emang pinter modus, tapi untuk Baekhyun aja

 **chenbanana** : yawla ampe dibaca lagi, btw makasih banyakkk^^

 **2nd edition** : Siapp~

 **imorz** : KAK DOKI /melambai-lambai dengan centil/ walaupun username kakak ganti, namamu akan selalu hidup dalam sanubariku~ Pertama, makasih loh kakak udah review ff ku sepanjang jalan kenangan HUEHEHEHEHEH. KEDUAAAAA JRENG JRENG /sungkeman dulu/ BTW KAPAN UPDATE ** _'ROMANSA KULIAH' ? jder__**

 **bbkhyn :** Sudah ya~

 **ervyanaca :** Yang jelas, pasti Baekhyun manis banget ya wkwkwk

 **nuttelabkhyun :** sipp~

 **lee kaisoo :** terus Baekhyun bales. "Yuk." wkwkwk. Siip~

 **wrdatyb :** Emang selalu manis mah mereka

 **sehunboo17 :** Siappp~

 **farzak :** udahh ya :v

 **glittxrati :** Hai glittxrati! Makasih banyak /meluk/

 **ljssi :** ceye emang paling bisa ya~

 **LUDLUD :** HUEHEHEHE

 **nadira12 :** Bekhyun unyu. Chanyeol sok cool. Cocok ya wkwkwk~ Makasih, sayang~

 **zatainin :** Sudah dilanjut ya! semoga suka^^

 **pinkpurple :** Kesosweetan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun memang tidak bagus untuk kesehatan hati dan suara kita wkwkwk. Sudah di next~ Semoga suka ya~

 **SEKALI LAGI, MAKASIH YAAA~ /meluk semuanya/**

 ** _Jangan lupa review!_**


End file.
